vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox/Vocaloid Education
VOCALOID for Education (ボーカロイド教育版) is a version of the VOCALOID editor aimed at children with an elementary and middle school level of education. It is possible for schools to purchase a license for use of the software.link Trials for this version were planned for a summer 2016 release with the release date of the full version set at February 7, 2017. About thumb|right|Vocaloid Education edition in use The project is designed with the hope that the VOCALOID editor on tablets and other mobile devices will further extend the comprehension of VOCALOID in education. It is also designed to take an advantage of the commitment of Japan to have a tablet for every school student class by 2020 and so far has been one of the few software to exploit the opportunity this goal has created. As noted, over 32,000 educational institutes are included in this, so essentially an entirely new market was being created in the process. Yamaha themselves had already taken advantage of the new market before it was created by jumping in to supply new software; "guitar class", "koto class" and the most notable "Vocaloid for Education".link VOCALOID for Education was developed specifically for elementary and junior high school students. Using this version of the editor will allow children to create multiple melodies within the software without requiring the student to be able to read music in order to use it. The aim of the project is to introduce VOCALOID as a music education tool. Though VOCALOID itself and its iOS apps have made it into the classroom setting they were not intended to be educational tools. In comparison to other versions, the user interface resembles that of the regular VOCALOID editor but has a simpler design and features that are catered to children. Features The system is designed to be easier to use then the normal Vocaloid versions and is aimed to teach students how to write music. Students and tutors can make adjustments and add lyric through simple touch methods. There is also some room for trial and error so students can learn through interaction and see how their efforts effect the lyrics. Teachers can also use it to demonstrate and teach a song to a group more effectively. It comes with VY1 and VY2. The software also includes some instruments for use with the 2 vocals, allowing student to switch between. Up to 4 layers of sound can be added and while this is significantly lower then the main stream of Vocaloid software, the intention is to teach harmony between vocals. Files are saved as WAV instead of the normal VSQ or VSQX files and these WAV files can be used for further works. As noted, the software doesn't have as many features as the full Vocaloid software or even other mobile editions such as Mobile VOCALOID Editor. However, unlike the normal software, the price is open (though expected to be about 20,000円) and is based on the schools circumstances and intended use,the final price is estimated after an evaluation. In addition, compared to the regular Vocaloid software version the license is unlimited for its purposes within the institute.link References Navigation Category:Technology Category:Software